pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird, Inc. Seasons
Stars *'Blue Bird' (Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring and Bird Fools) * List If you like to add other holidays, go to Lists of holidays. Games/Video Games *'Pinga Bird, Inc. Seasons Charge' - The game that the holidays has been mixed. It has a holiday theme in it. * TV Shows *'Pinga Bird, Inc. Seasons: Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring' - A TV series that is not a holiday theme, it's just a season theme. Pinga, Marth and Roy (the last people) did not appear in this show. Maybe, Blue Bird is the main person/character. *'Pinga Bird, Inc. Seasons: Golden Eggs are Dead' - A TV series all about Easter. * Movies *'Pinga Bird Inc.: The Wonder New Year' - A Happy New Year special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: The Year of the Enderdragon' - A Chinese New Year special. Only the Chinese people and animals will be appear. The other ones will also appear but makes a cameo and the last people will not see the Enderdragon, the Mighty Dragon and the other dragons dancing. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Hugs and Kisses' - A Valentine special. The last people will break our hearts so they cannot give roses. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Frog Leap Days' - A 29 February Leap Day short special. This movie can be only found on the 29 February. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Bloom Out the Cherry Blossom' - A Japanese Cherry Blossom Festival special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Go Lime, Get Lucky' - A St. Patrick's Day special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Bird Fools' - A April Fools Day special. Only the birds will be appear but the others will also appear but makes a cameo. This movie stars Blue Bird. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Angry Friday' - A Good Friday special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Easter Eggs Smells Nice' - A Easter special. The last people miss out making the eggs. This movie stars Drumstick. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Earth Plants' - A Earth Day special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: War of the Anzac' - A Anzac Day special. The last people got hurt by the hunters. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Hugs of the Mother Day' - A Mother's Day special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Memorial Day in the USA' - A Memorial Day special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Summer Picnic Time' - A Summer special. In the 2012 movie episode, they fell into water. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: No Smoking for Fathers' - A Father's Day special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: The Dark of Moon Festival' - A Moon Festival special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Trick and Treat' - A Halloween special. The last people was not wearing a costume. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Turkey Stealer' - A Thanksgiving special. Every people just stole the turkey except for the last people. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Winter Freezes the World' - A Wintee special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: 25 Days of Christmas' - A Christmas special. The last people will not give them presents. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: The End of the Year' - A Happy New Eve special. *'Pinga Bird, Inc.: Birthday ☆ Star' - A Birthday short special. This will celebrate people's birthday in one day. * Trivia *Villans, enemies and bosses are the only people/characters that does not wear a costume in Pinga Bird, Inc.: Trick and Treat. *Pinga Bird, Pingu Bird and the others of Pinga Bird, Inc. can help each other to get those holidays back. *The last people will miss out of anything in many movies. *The movies will come out every 1 year with a movie episode. * Category:Movies Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Special Category:Holiday Movies